TwentyFour
by moonbean
Summary: The Doctor is given the chance to say one final farewell to Rose. But, when the time comes, will he be able to let her go?


**A/N: Right, what happened was, I was about to update 'Living A Life,' and then this idea popped into my head and I had to write it down. It took three days to write these 24 and a bit pages, so I hope I've done it justice! This story does contain scenes of an adult nature, hence the rating. I thought about it for quite a while, but in the end I had to write them because if it was real life, and the love of your life was about to be taken away forever, then that is what would probably happen. I only ever wanted to write the scenes tastefully - I wouldn't have written them otherwise. I've just tried to make it true to life without making it sound like porn! Which it isn't. It's about desperation and trying to do everything you've ever wanted to in a very short space of time. I apologise in advance if some people don't think they're tasteful enough. I don't claim to be a professional writer with a wide knowledge of pretty language; all I could do was try my best. Sorry for any bad spelling and grammar as well. I did my best to check it, but you know what it's like – you always miss something!**

**Lastly, please review. It would mean the world to me, especially after grafting away for nearly every hour of the day since Monday! Also, 'Living A Life' will be updated shortly, followed by 'Siori Cyma Lyran.'**

* * *

Jack gave out a triumphant yell. "Yes! The TARDIS crew saves the day yet again. Well, I don't know about you guys, but I could sure use a drink." He flashed a grin in Martha's direction, but she was too busy staring at the Doctor's back to notice it. Jack frowned. The Doctor was staring up at the wall in front of him, completely oblivious to what was going on around him. 

"Hey, Doctor. Let's get going." When he didn't respond Jack came up behind him. "Everything okay? Doctor?"

"Huh?" the Doctor spun round, a weak grin on his lips. "Oh, yes! Everything's fine and dandy."

"You sure?"

"TARDIS crew," the Doctor said, ignoring what Jack had just said. "We're not all here though are we?"

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Martha asked apprehensively, coming to stand next to him.

"He damaged it."

"What?"

"The Master. He damaged the void and now there's a small tear in the breach."

Martha gave Jack a confused look that said 'what's he talking about?'

The Doctor was staring straight ahead again, his screwed up in thought. He cocked his head to one side. "Just me though - and not for long."

Realisation dawned on Jack's face, and he stood in front of the Doctor, shaking his head. "You can't," he said, gently but seriously.

The Doctor looked him in the eye. "I can if it's just me and not for too long. The TARDIS would make it collapse, but I have this," he said, taking Jack's watch out of his pocket. "I can teleport through and back again. It's just about stable enough."

"Just about?!" Jack placed his hands on the Doctor's shoulders. "Are you insane?!"

"Everybody's goes a little crazy sometimes," he said, his voice deadpan.

Martha looked exasperated. "What is going on? What are you talking about?"

"I've been given a chance to say goodbye properly. I owe it to her," the Doctor said to Jack. "Don't try and stop me."

Jack stepped back. "It's really safe enough to do so?" he questioned.

The Doctor nodded. "But I can't bring her back through. It'll put too much strain on the breach and then… bang," he said, slapping his hands together and making Martha jump.

The Doctor and Jack stared at each other for a few moments, their eyes giving away the internal battle they were both struggling with.

"All right," Jack said eventually. He stepped aside. "How long?"

"A day. But if it starts to waver before then, I'll feel it. I'll get back in time. I won't get trapped there."

"How can you be so sure?" Jack asked. "I know how you feel about her. You might not want to come back."

The Doctor sighed. "I have to come back. I've got no choice. Curse of the Time Lords. I'm not supposed to have 'normal'. I gave up the right to what I want the day I destroyed Gallifrey. There's only me to protect this universe now."

"You're sure the teleport can get you through?"

"Yep."

Jack looked at the floor briefly before coming back to meet the Doctor's gaze. "Give her a hug for me and tell her that I wish I could see her again and that… well, just say hi for me," he smiled.

The Doctor grinned. "Will do."

"It's Rose, isn't it?" Martha piped up, a tone of resentment in her voice.

The Doctor just stared at her, his expression blank. Then he smiled. "I'll see you soon." He turned and walked up to the wall, placing a hand to it. He activated the teleport with his other hand and then vanished.

Martha scuffed her shoe on the ground for a second, and then angrily walked out of the room, Jack running to catch up with her.

xxxx

Rose Tyler spun herself around on her chair in her office. She looked up at the ceiling as it twirled round and round, eventually digging her heel into the floor to stop the spinning when she began to feel dizzy. It was just past 11am on a Friday morning and for once, Torchwood was relatively peaceful. Rose, however, was not grateful for this. Having nothing to do was boring her, and when she became bored her mind would wander and she'd start to think about things she didn't want to think about, things that made her eyes sting with tears. A gentle knock at the door interrupted her pondering at just the right time and she sat up straight in her seat, praying that she was about to be given something to do.

"Come in!" she called breezily, a smile ready on her lips for whoever was about to walk in. As long as it wasn't Gerald. He was a bit creepy and clearly carried a torch for her. Or, come to think of it, Martin from Human Resources – he was weird too.

The smile was soon wiped off her face, but not because Gerald or Martin had just walked in. She gasped and stood up unsteadily, gripping the back of her chair for support.

"Hello, Rose."

That voice, so gentle and kind, made her eyes water.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor reached a hand behind him and pulled the door closed, not taking his eyes off Rose. They stood there staring at each other; Rose too scared to go to him in case he was just an illusion, and the Doctor too scared to approach Rose in case she slapped him or, worse, told him to get lost.

Tears Rose hadn't even noticed began to run down her cheeks. Her lower lip trembled and it was then that the Doctor threw caution to the wind and strode up to her, pulling her into a gentle embrace.

"Rose," he whispered into her hair, and she flung her arms around him.

"Doctor."

"I'm here."

She pulled back slightly.

"How?"

The Doctor took a deep breath. "Long story short; battle with the Master – we win of course – find that he's damaged the void, which, in turn, has torn a slight gap in the breach, and is just about strong enough to let me teleport through."

Rose frowned. "Who's 'the Master'? And why didn't you use the TARDIS?"

The Doctor took Rose's hands and squeezed them tight. I will tell you, I promise. But later," he said, a silent plea in his eyes. Rose nodded and then grinned.

"I can't believe you're here."

"Me neither. It was dangerous, but I had to try. I owed it to you," the Doctor said, resting his forehead on hers.

"Owed it to me? Doctor, you don't owe me anything."

"Yes, I do. I left you standing on some cold beach; made you go all that way just so I could say goodbye to you, and I messed it up."

Rose sniffed and swiped at her tears. "I can come back?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No," he said softly.

She raised her eyebrows. "So, you're stuck here?"

"No."

She frowned. "I don't understand."

"The TARDIS's power would have caused the two universes to collapse. I could only squeeze through using a teleport. But the breach is only strong enough to hold me. If I tried to take you with me –"

"We'd all die," Rose cut in, a hard look on her face. "Wasn't exactly fair of you then, was it?"

"Rose…"

"No. I mean, for all you know I could have moved on. Got my life back together. And you burst in here like I'm going to welcome you with open arms and be fine with the fact that you can't stay and I can't go with you. Did you even think about that?!" she spat angrily.

"No," he said quietly.

Rose gave an incredulous laugh. "No, of course you didn't. So what are you here for?"

He hung his head. "I wanted to say goodbye properly."

"Oh! Well, thanks a lot. For the past year and a half I've slowly been picking myself up. I no longer have to remind myself to breathe when I wake up in the morning or to eat or to notice when the shower starts to burn me because I've not got enough feeling left to notice that the water is too hot!" she screamed at him, tears racing down her face, her voice shaky and hoarse.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor whispered, frozen to the spot, hurt and shock etched all over his face. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think."

Rose sat down and buried her face in her hands, her shoulders heaving as she sobbed. Somehow, the Doctor found to courage to move forward, and he knelt down beside her.

"Rose, please," he said, his voice breaking. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted to see you so badly. I was given the chance and all I could think about was you and… God, I'm so stupid!" he berated himself. "I'm sorry," he said again. "I was so wrapped up in my own feelings that I just didn't think about what barging back into your life would do to you. Of course you've moved on." He went to stand but Rose put her arm out to stop him.

"I haven't," Rose said, her voice barely a whisper.

"What?"

"I haven't moved on." She raised her head to look at him. "How could I? Oh, I've been working hard and helping make a difference to the world – I hope. But my heart and my head are still with you."

The Doctor put a hand to her cheek and gently rubbed his thumb over the wet skin. "Me too."

"I'm sorry I shouted at you. If I'd had that chance, I would have done the same."

He smiled. "Don't be sorry."

Rose pulled him into a tight hug. "How long have we got?"

"24 hours. Just about."

She inhaled sharply. "Is that all?" she said, her voice quivering again. "Please stay," she begged.

"I can't," the Doctor said, his hearts breaking. "You know I can't."

Rose nodded against him. "I should call mum –"

"No!" he said, a bit too loudly. He lowered his voice. "Please, Rose. I want to spend this time with you and only you." He placed his hands on her cheeks and stared deep into her eyes, pleading with her.

"Okay," she sniffed. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Do?" he smiled softly at her. "I want to say everything I should have said to you, but didn't. I want to live a normal life just for one day, Rose. Live. Really _live_. To have the chance to do what I'm not supposed to. To do what everyone else does. I don't care about what I've said in the past. If I've only got one day with you then it doesn't matter; none of it does. And I want to tell you…"

"What? Tell me what?"

His eyes welled up and he reached forward to tuck a piece of hair behind Rose's ear. "My beautiful Rose," he murmured. "I want to tell you… to tell you…" his voice broke and a couple of tears escaped down his face. "Tell you that I love you."

Rose gasped and gave him a watery smile. "That's what I'd hoped. Mum said she was certain you did."

He chuckled slightly. "Good old Jackie."

"Oi, less of the old," Rose said. But she couldn't keep the grin off her face. "I love you too."

The Doctor smiled, and then gave her a look which made her go weak.

"Doctor," she whispered.

He put a finger to her lips. "Shhh." Drawing his face closer to hers, he placed two fingers under her chin and tilted her head up slightly. "Rose," he said, his voice desperate, seeking her permission.

"Kiss me," she breathed.

Permission granted, he closed the small gap between them and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Rose was grateful that she was still sitting down, because she was sure her knees would have given out the moment his lips brushed hers. She couldn't stop herself from shaking, and she could also feel how nervous he was as he softly caressed her mouth. She snaked her arms around his neck, gently urging him to deepen the kiss. He complied, and ran his tongue along her bottom lip, his thumbs skimming over her cheeks. She shivered and opened her mouth to him as his hands made their way into her hair. Their tongues duelled in a sensual dance and Rose felt as though she were flying. After a few more seconds the Doctor pulled away, one hand resting behind Rose's head. He looked deep into her eyes and her breath hitched in her throat, the desire in them startling her slightly. He pulled her back to him, their lips meeting more urgently this time. Rose pulled the Doctor up from his kneeling position on the floor and stood with him. Her hands ran over his face and round his neck and he snaked his around her waist, pulling her closer. "My Rose," he murmured against her before capturing her lips again. Rose let out a soft moan and hoped to God that he didn't move his arms away as her legs had all but given up supporting her. The kiss was searing and passionate; everything she had ever dreamed it would be and more.

All too soon it broke again.

The Doctor smiled against her. "Let's get out of here."

"And go where?"

"Well, not to yours. Prying eyes and all that. Um…"

"Normal, huh?" Rose questioned. "As in cinema, dinner, dancing kind of normal?"

He shook his head. "Nope. As in just the two of us on our own kind of normal. Well, for the most part. First I want to take you around town for a bit and show you off, kiss you in public, that sort of thing," he grinned.

"And after that?"

He gave her a mysterious look. "Who knows?"

"Well then, I suppose I should tell you that I don't actually live at home anymore. I've got a place of my own."

"Really?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You sound surprised."

"I just didn't think Jackie would let you out of her sight again."

"Well, I am almost 23. I can't live with my mum forever."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Nearly 23? Then we'll celebrate that as well."

Rose pecked his lips. "Come on then." She took his hand and led him out of the office, taking care to avoid being seen as they made their way out of the building.

xxxx

"Rose, this is going to cost you a fortune."

"I don't care. I want us both to remember this day forever."

"We will. Well, I will. Won't you?" the Doctor said, looking slightly hurt.

Rose smiled at him. "Of course I will. But it's nice to have something to look at, isn't it?" She placed her credit card in the chip and pin machine and waited for the transaction to go through.

"That's a bit obvious, isn't it?" the Doctor whispered in her ear as she entered her pin.

"It's not until you let everyone know it is," she hissed back. She pulled the card out and thanked the cashier as she picked up the plastic bag off the counter.

They left the shop and wandered down to the Thames in the warm sunshine, picking a bench that overlooked the river and the Houses of Parliament. Zeppelins floated high above them and Big Ben was just striking 12 as they sat down. Rose pulled two boxes out of the carrier bag, handing one to the Doctor. He opened it excitedly and carefully removed the digital camera it contained. "Looks easy enough to work," he commented, placing the memory card in its designated slot. He pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his jacket pocket and held it against the camera's rechargeable battery, filling it with power. He grinned. "Sorted," he said, taking hold of Rose's camera battery and giving it the same treatment. He handed it back to her and she inserted it into her camera. The Doctor switched his on and turned to face Rose.

"Smile!"

Rose beamed at him.

"Brilliant," he said, and showed Rose the photo.

"Oh, God! That's awful!"

"No it's not. It's beautiful."

He helped her put the packaging back into the carrier bag and then they set off down the river.

"Oh, I know! You can record a message for Jack. He'll love that," he grinned. "What?" he said as he saw the confused look on her face.

"Jack? You've got Jack back?"

"Oh, yes! Sorry!" he quickly explained how Jack had got back to Earth and how he had found the Doctor.

"Jack can't die?" Rose asked, slightly shell-shocked. "And it's because of me?"

The Doctor nodded. "Are you okay?" he asked gently. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a lot to take in. But hang on, if he can't die, does that mean I can't?"

"No. The TARDIS would have known if that were the case."

"I see. Wow."

The Doctor put an arm around her and they watched the tourist boats go up and down the river.

"Rose," he said his voice hesitant. "There's something else I've got to tell you."

"Okay," she said, noting the apprehensive look on his face.

"I've got this companion, this friend…"

Rose's face fell. "Oh," was all she said.

The Doctor swallowed heavily before continuing. "Her name's Martha. She's a medical student. But she hasn't replaced you," he said quickly. "Honestly, Rose. No one could replace you."

Rose smiled slightly at the awkwardness in his voice. "Where did you meet her?"

"I was investigating this hospital and she was working there. Helped me out when it was pulled from the Earth and taken to the moon. I wasn't looking to meet anyone, I just… Anyway, I offered one trip in the TARDIS as a thank you, but that actually turned into a few and then I realised that she was quite useful to have around and I let her stay on. She's had to save my life a couple of times, and good thing she was there otherwise I probably wouldn't be here now. But I only love you, Rose. Never anyone else."

Rose pulled him into a hug. "It's okay. I'm glad you've had someone with you. I never wanted you to be lonely." She paused for a moment. "Does she know about me?"

Oh, yes. I talk about you a lot," he said, before catching himself and blushing slightly.

Rose's eyes watered. "Really?"

"Really," he said, dropping a kiss on top of her head before pulling away.

"Excuse me?" he suddenly called out to a passer-by. "Sorry to bother you, but you couldn't just take our picture for us could you?"

"Sure," the woman said. The Doctor thanked her and handed over his camera along with Rose's.

He stood behind Rose and put his arms around her neck, her hands coming up to rest on his arms. They smiled happily as the woman captured the moment with one camera, then the other. After she'd gone they stood and examined the photos.

"Perfect," Rose said.

The Doctor grinned. "Come on, let's go and get an ice-cream and then go for a boat ride."

xxxx

"Strike a pose!" Rose said as she aimed her camera at the Doctor. He smiled handsomely, his hair ruffled slightly by the breeze as they sailed along the Thames. They'd wandered to the back of the boat, mostly ignoring the sights that the tour guide was talking about, too wrapped up in each other to care. Besides, it wasn't as if they hadn't seen them all before. They kissed and giggled like a couple of teenagers, deliriously happy; for now at least.

"I've got an idea," the Doctor said, switching his camera to video mode. "Record a message for Jack. He'll love it." He aimed the camera at Rose and pressed record. She smiled into it.

"Hi Jack. So, I've made you immortal, huh? Sorry about that," she said, biting her lip. "Although, maybe not. You might like the idea of living forever. Imagine all those guys and girls waiting out there for ya," she said with a wink. The Doctor snorted. "Anyway," she continued, "I'm sorry I didn't get to see you again. I wish I could. But thank you for waiting around for the Doctor. I'm glad he's got you. Makes me feel a bit better." She smiled, her eyes watering slightly. "I know we didn't have long together, but you were an amazing friend. You're a great person, Jack, and I'm privileged to have known you. I'll never forget all you did for us. Take care, and keep an eye on the Doctor for me. You know how easily he find's trouble." The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I love you." She blew Jack a kiss, and then the Doctor stopped the recording and gave her a soft smile. "Thank you," he said, swooping down and giving her a kiss.

They carried on taking photos and videoing themselves until the ride finished.

"Right," the Doctor said as they stepped onto dry land. He wrapped his arms around Rose. "I think we should go to the supermarket and load up on all the things that are bad for us, and then head back to yours. What do you say?"

"Sounds like a plan. And what are we going to do when we get my place?" she said, smiling at him suggestively.

"Wait and see," he whispered in her ear. Rose shivered, wondering if he had meant that to sound so seductive. The Doctor grinned at her and grabbed her hand, pulling her with him as he ran up the South Bank.

"Why are we running?" Rose asked, although she couldn't keep the grin off her face.

"Why not? I've missed running with you!"

They stopped when they reached Waterloo tube station, laughing and trying to catch their breath at the same time.

"Where do you live, by the way?" the Doctor asked, suddenly aware that he didn't have a clue where they were going.

"Camden."

"Oh, very trendy."

Rose grinned and went to buy the Doctor a ticket. "Here you go," she said, a few minutes later. The Doctor took his ticket and put it into the barrier. Rose swiped her Oyster Card over the sensor and followed him through.

"I haven't been on the tube for ages," the Doctor said, rocking back and forth on his heels excitedly as they waited on the platform.

"Lucky you. I have to fight my way through it nearly every day."

A short while later they arrived at Camden Town station. Rose led the way along the road towards the Tesco Express store on the corner.

"This world has Tescos'?"

"Yep, much to mum's delight."

Rose was about to walk in but the Doctor put an arm out to stop her. He wandered over to the cashpoint outside the doors and discreetly held his sonic screwdriver up to the screen. A small wad of £20 notes popped out. Rose raised her eyebrows.

"As much as I don't like doing that, I don't want you paying for everything. Now, you wait here. I won't be a mo."

"But –"

"Nope! I want to surprise you."

He waltzed through the doors, leaving Rose to her thoughts. She hoped he'd hurry. Without him by her side to distract her, Rose was drawn to the fact that the hours were ticking down far too quickly for her liking. It was approaching 3pm, and she desperately wished she knew of a way to make time stand still. Sighing, she plonked herself down on a nearby bench and took her camera out of her bag. She scrolled through the photos she had taken so far, which was quite a lot, before settling down to watch one of the video clips. She smiled as she listened to the Doctor ramble on about the London Eye as they passed it on the boat, bringing up memories of their very first adventure together, reminiscing over how proud he was that Rose had spotted the fact that the wheel had been the conductor for the Autons and the Nestene Consciousness living beneath it. After about ten minutes, the Doctor came back out, proudly holding four full-to-the-brim carrier bags.

"What have you got in there?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"Wait and see," the Doctor said with a wink.

A few minutes later they reached Rose's house. The Doctor whistled. "Very nice. Torchwood pay you well, then?"

"Well enough thank you." She slipped the key into the lock and pushed the front door open. They stepped in, the Doctor closing the door behind him and making sure it was locked. He didn't want anyone bursting in unannounced.

"Oh, Rose. This is fantastic," he said, following Rose into the living room and looking around. It was light and airy and tastefully decorated, very modern with its chocolate brown corner sofa and laminate floors and shaggy dark red rug. A big LCD television hung on one of the walls and a rather impressive stereo system stood tall in the corner by the window.

Rose smiled, and went over to press the button on the answer-phone.

"_Rose? Where are you? Your mobile's off and no one knows where you've gone."_

It was Mickey.

"_Anyway, call me at the office when you get this."_

"Mickey! I forgot to ask. How is he?" the Doctor asked, wandering off into the kitchen and dumping his shopping bags on the table. He placed some of the items in the fridge and then went back to join Rose in the living room.

"He's great," Rose said, pulling the phone line out of the wall to avoid any interruptions. "He deals with all the gadgets Torchwood gets in; finds out how they work."

"And your mum and Pete? Sorry, I wasn't being rude by not asking earlier, it's just… well, you."

Rose sat down on the sofa and pulled the Doctor down with her. "They're very happy. They got married, well, remarried as far as everyone else is concerned. And they've got the baby."

"Of course!" The Doctor slapped a hand to his head. "Boy or girl?"

"Girl," Rose said, reaching over to the shelf next to the sofa and picking up a framed picture. "Isn't she beautiful?" she said, beaming proudly.

"Gorgeous. What's her name?"

"Hope. For obvious reasons."

The Doctor grinned and Rose set the photo back down.

"How about I go put the kettle on and you flick through the TV, see if there are any decent films on."

"No, no. I'll make the tea. I'm sure I can find my way round your kitchen. Besides, I don't want you seeing what I've bought, because it'll ruin what I'm going to make for you later on." The Doctor said, getting up.

Rose raised an eyebrow. "You're cooking me dinner?"

"Maybe." He winked at her and disappeared into the kitchen. Five minutes later he reappeared with two steaming mugs of tea. He placed them on the coffee table and then sat down and snuggled up next to Rose.

"What we watching?" he said as Rose laid her head on his chest.

"All I could find was Boys&Girls. Chick flick. Sorry." She looked up at him apologetically.

He shrugged. "Doesn't matter. Never heard of it though."

"Don't think it exists back home. I mean, back…" she trailed off, not knowing what else to call it.

The Doctor placed a kiss on her temple before reaching forward and handing her her tea. "Here."

Rose smiled gratefully. "Thanks."

They settled down to watch the film.

About half way through, the Doctor, whose hand had been resting comfortably on Rose's stomach, unconsciously hitched up the bottom of her shirt slightly and started idly tracing circles over her skin. It wasn't until he felt the goose bumps on her skin that he realised what he was doing, and went to pull his hand away.

"Don't," Rose said, catching hold of his wrist. "It's relaxing." She cuddled further into him and he placed his hand back on her skin, loving how smooth it was beneath his fingertips. Rose ran her fingers up and down his forearm and she felt him tense slightly and then relax.

After ten minutes or so, and feeling more adventurous due to the effect Rose's close proximity was having on him, the Doctor moved his hand further up her body, caressing the skin just below her chest. He felt Rose push into him slightly, and he took it as a sign of encouragement.

Rose, meanwhile, was fighting an internal battle with herself. The Doctor's touch was making her giddy, and her thoughts started to turn less than pure. She wanted to take his hand and guide it over her breasts, but she wasn't going to, especially as she didn't yet know if he was planning on taking things that far. She wasn't going to push him into it, no matter how much she wanted him.

She needn't have worried, for a moment later the Doctor, feeling very courageous, ran his fingers over the bottom of her bra, the feel of the lace filling his brain with the sorts of things he never usually allowed himself to think about. Unless Rose was around, of course. He could feel his skin start to flush and, as Rose wasn't complaining, he brought his fingers up to gently trace the outline of her breasts. He heard her let out a small gasp, the noise stirring the animal deep inside him.

Rose arched her back slightly and tried to push herself further into his touch. Her eyes closed briefly and the Doctor smiled down at her. He gently caressed the swell of her breast, causing Rose to moan softly, and then, in a moment of bravery, slipped his hand inside her bra. Rose gasped as his fingers brushed over her nipple. The film forgotten, she shifted onto her front and looked up at him. She smiled wickedly as she saw the desire in his eyes. He returned the smile, the lust on his face making her heart skip a beat. She leant forward and gently brushed her lips over his. He tried to deepen the kiss, but she nipped at his bottom lip and pulled away.

"Little minx," he growled.

She pressed her mouth to his ear. "You think that's bad? You ain't seen nothing yet." She felt him tremble slightly beneath her.

"Is that so?" he said, one eyebrow arched sexily, his eyes dark.

"Indeed."

"Well then, Miss Tyler. Care to show me what I'm missing?"

"That depends," she said, her voice low.

"On what?" he said huskily as he placed light kisses along her jaw line.

"Tell me you love me."

The Doctor brought his eyes up to hers. "I love you. I've always loved you."

Rose blinked as tears filled her eyes. "Show me how much," she whispered desperately.

He hesitated then, wanting to make sure that this was what she really wanted.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she replied, her hands finding their way under his shirt, fingernails running up and down his back. He let out a moan and crushed his lips to hers. Rose gasped against him and brought her hands round to his chest, her fingers dancing over the nicely toned skin. She pulled away from the kiss breathlessly and slid off the sofa, holding out a hand to him. He took it and she pulled him up. He reached for her lips again, clamping his arms around her waist to keep her upright. She ran her fingers through his hair, loving how soft it was against her skin. She guided him out of the living room and up the stairs, being careful not to trip up as they kissed fervently, not wanting to break the contact. They stumbled onto the landing, Rose trying steer them towards her bedroom. The Doctor pushed her up against the wall, his lips hungrily making their way from her mouth and down her neck. She blindly reached out to her left and twisted the knob on her bedroom door before pushing it open forcefully and not caring when it banged against the chest-of-drawers behind it. The Doctor looked at her, his eyes cloudy and slightly unfocused. He grinned and picked up her, her legs wrapping around his waist as he carried her towards her bed and promptly collapsed onto it, kissing her as though his life depended on it. They rolled around for a moment, each trying to gain the upper hand. The Doctor won when he trailed his mouth down her throat, nibbling gently on her creamy skin until he reached her collar bone, where he sucked gently as he made his way along it, going as far as he could before her shirt got in the way. Rose unbuttoned it as he made his way to her lips again, and flung it across the room. The Doctor smiled at her.

"Something you want, Miss Tyler?"

Rose grinned impishly and leant in to run her tongue over his bottom lip. He groaned, and she pulled his jacket off of him and tossed it to one side. Her hands went to unbutton his shirt and he let her, watching as it went to join his jacket on the floor. When she reached his trouser button, he stopped her.

"Not yet. I want you to remember this forever. No need to rush," he said, although his brain was telling him to do otherwise. He bit down lightly on the patch of skin between her neck and her shoulder, and she whimpered softly.

"Doctor," she gasped.

"I want to savour every bit of you," he said huskily, and he felt her tremble beneath him.

Pressing his lips to hers again - something he decided he would never tire of and made a metal note to do it as often as possible whilst he still could – his hands worked at her shirt, yanking it off and sending it sailing into the air. He kissed his way along her jaw line, making his way down her neck and along her collar bone before running his lips down her chest, skimming them lightly but torturously over her breasts. Rose pushed her hips up against him and he grinned. He drew her up into a sitting position, his hands making their way round to her back and working the clasp on her bra. He undid it easily, running the straps down her arms slowly, the feel of his hands skimming over her arms making her shiver. The Doctor pulled Rose onto his lap, his fingers playing over the bare skin of her back. She tilted her head back as he pressed small kisses onto her chest, a sound of pleasure escaping from her lips as he ran his tongue over her nipple before sucking on it gently.

"Doctor," she whispered, her voice full of pure rapture. He looked up at her and she focused her eyes on his. "Make love to me."

"I am, Rose," he replied. "This is all part of it." He claimed her mouth hungrily, moaning into it as she rubbed her hands up his thighs and over his toned stomach. He lay her gently back on the bed, his hands running up her smooth, bare legs and pushing her skirt up.

Rose fought to stop herself from ripping his trousers off. She had never known pleasure like it and it was driving her crazy. She'd never thought that the Doctor was capable of such explicit passion, and it made her blush, her skin burning and the heat making her head spin. She pushed her hips up towards him again when his fingers delicately ran over the lace of her knickers, not realising how much her moans and the feel of her were driving him insane until her thigh brushed against his hardness and she blushed even more. Giving in to temptation, she pulled the button undone on his trousers and then unzipped them, pushing them down his legs with her feet before he even had time to register what was going on. He let her, but stopped her when she went for his boxers. She groaned in frustration.

The Doctor chuckled, sending vibrations rocketing through Rose's already sensitive body. "Patience," he said, his eyes on fire as he looked at her.

Rose grabbed hold of his arms and pushed him backwards, seeking out his lips and drawing him into a searing kiss. She pushed her tongue into his mouth, forcing his into a desperate duel, biting and sucking on his bottom lip occasionally and delighting in the noises he made.

"Right," the Doctor growled intensely. "You asked for it." He gained the upper hand again, quickly ridding her of her skirt and underwear. He ran his tongue over her stomach, her flesh warm and sweet. Rose ran her fingers through his hair and he inhaled sharply as she tugged on it firmly but gently. He kissed down to the side of her belly, running his lips over her curves and back up towards her face. Pulling back slightly to look into her eyes, he placed a hand between her legs, his fingers running over the hot, sensitive flesh. Rose shuddered and cried out, the Doctor sighing against her as he felt how ready she was for him. A groan caught in his throat, and he could wait no more. Gathering his last ounce of control, he pushed himself up on his hands and let his eyes roam freely over her body, finishing on her face. God, she was beautiful. Roe whimpered, begging him not to stop and trying to force his hand back between her legs. He gave in for a moment, causing her to cry out again, before stopping and shifting slightly so he could remove his boxers. Rose shivered with anticipation, the Doctor bringing himself nose to nose with her.

"Are you sure?" he asked for the second time, not wanting to force her into anything she might later regret.

Rose reached down and wrapped a hand around his shaft, causing him let out one of the sexiest sounds she'd ever heard. She caressed him gently, giving him a lustful smile as she watched his eyes roll back. "I've always been ready," she growled. He brought his eyes back to focus on her again, and she released him from her grip. "Take me to the stars, my Doctor."

"My Rose," he replied, placing himself between her legs.

She brought her knees up and placed her arms around his neck, holding his gaze as he finally gave her what she so desperately wanted. He entered her effortlessly, pausing for a second as she adjusted to him.

"I love you," he whispered as he began to move against her.

"I love you, too," she murmured against her lips as he kissed her for the thousandth time.

They made love sweetly at first, but it wasn't long before Rose ran her hands down his back and gripped his bum, urging him to go faster; harder. He complied, his hearts racing and his breathing erratic.He moaned loudly, the sight of Rose writhing uncontrollably beneath him becoming all too much. She looked like an angel, golden hair fanned out around her head like a halo and her red lips slightly swollen. He bit down on her collarbone, nibbling his way along it and up her neck, managing to hold out until he felt her tighten and spasm around him - watching with desire as she threw her head back and cried out in ecstasy. His hands gripped hers tightly as her orgasm tipped him over the edge into oblivion, making him shudder and groan against her.

Breathing heavily, the Doctor rested his forehead against Rose's, watching her as she came back down to earth and opened her eyes.

"Wow," she breathed, looking up at him giddily.

He grinned. "I know." He gave her a gentle peck on the corner of her mouth. "You're amazing, has anyone ever told you?"

"Oh, yeah, all the time," she teased. He laughed softly and moved slowly off of her, settling himself beside her and pulling her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest, listening intently as his hearts gradually returned to their normal rhythm.

The Doctor sighed happily. He wanted to have this forever. Forever… He blinked, bringing himself back to the here and now. Forever wasn't possible. It took him a moment to realise that his eyes were watering, and when he did, he pulled himself back together. He dropped a kiss on the top of Rose's head. "Hungry?"

"Hmm, starving," she mumbled sleepily. "But can we just lay here for a bit first?"

He smiled down at her. "Of course," he replied softly. "Anything you want."

xxxx

Rose stretched and sighed in the last throws of sleep. She smiled dreamily before slowly opening her eyes, bringing her face to face with the Doctor.

"Hello, sleepyhead," he said, kissing the tip of her nose.

Rose snuggled against him. She vaguely noticed that he was now half dressed. "Not fair," she mumbled, running a hand over the material of his trousers. "I'm still naked."

"Yep," he replied, giving her a tight squeeze and stroking her arms lightly.

They lay there for a moment, happy and relaxed until Rose suddenly bolted upright, startling the Doctor and making him jump.

"Oh, God!" Rose cried, turning to face him. "How long was I asleep for?!"

"Just a couple of hours," he said, looking at her in concern.

Her eyes welled up. "I missed two hours?"

The Doctor placed a hand to her cheek. "None of that, now. Come on," he said gently, pulling her into a hug. "I'm not going anywhere just yet."

Rose buried her head in his neck, breathing in his scent.

"I know what'll turn that frown upside down."

A smile crept onto her face. "What's that?"

He grinned. "Won't be a sec," he said, climbing off the bed and practically skipping out the room.

Rose rubbed her eyes and reached for her dressing down, pulling it on lazily. She wandered over to the mirror on her dressing table and glanced at her reflection. She grimaced, picking up a brush and running it through her hair before wiping away the mascara that had smudged under her eyes. Sitting herself back down in the middle of her bed, she smiled contentedly.

A few minutes later the Doctor reappeared, awkwardly juggling a bowl of strawberries, a tub of chocolate sauce, a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

Rose laughed in delight as he caught her eye and winked at her. "You certainly know how to treat a girl," she said.

"Of course I do," he said as he placed the items on the bedside table. He sat on the edge of the bed, reaching down for his jacket and pulling his sonic screwdriver out of one of the pockets. Holding it to the champagne bottle, the cork contracted and gave a loud pop as it shot out and hit the wall on the other side of the room, bouncing back towards the bed. The Doctor stuck up a hand and caught it easily, making Rose giggle, and she watched intently as he poured the champagne into two glasses. Handing her one, the Doctor raised his in a toast.

"To Rose Tyler, on her almost-birthday."

Rose grinned and clinked her glass against his.

"And to us," she said.

"To us," he affirmed. He took a swig of the bubbly substance and then placed the glass on the table. Reaching into the bowl, he picked up a strawberry and dipped it into the chocolate sauce. He leant towards Rose and popped it delicately into her mouth, watching her expression as she bit down contentedly.

"Delicious," she said, her tongue darting out to catch a dribble of chocolate on her lip. The Doctor stopped her as she did so, bringing her face up to his and capturing her bottom lip in his mouth. He sucked away the sweet gooeyness and then kissed her gently, feeling Rose smile against him. "Delicious indeed," he said as he pulled away.

The continued like this for about half an hour, feeding each other the sweet red fruit in-between kisses, giggling like teenagers, their cheeks flushed as they sank down the rest of the champagne.

"I like your bedroom," the Doctor said merrily as he pushed his empty glass to one side. "It's very sumptuous. Very… sexy." He looked around, taking in the dark wood of the furniture and the dark purple and red fabrics that adorned the room.

"Even sexier now you're in it," Rose said, winking saucily at him and making him grin stupidly. He stood up and mooched over to the French doors at the other end of the room, pulling them open and stepping out onto the balcony, looking out over the small but neat garden below. Rose came up behind him and slid her arms around his waist. The late evening air was warm and the first stars began to twinkle in the sky. She looked up and sighed deeply.

"What I wouldn't give to be among them again."

The Doctor followed her gaze, and then twisted in her embrace, pressing his lips to her head. "I know," he said softly. Wanting to keep Rose happy, he quickly changed the subject. "Come on," he said, taking her hand and leading her back inside. "I've got another treat for you."

xxxx

A short while later, Rose was curled up on the sofa watching an old comedy on the television whilst the Doctor got to work on preparing dinner. He had banned her from the kitchen until he had finished and she grinned to herself as she heard him banging about, cursing lightly occasionally. A delicious smell soon started to waft into the living room, tickling her nostrils seductively.

"Are you nearly done?" Rose called out.

"Almost," he called back. "But don't come in yet!" he added as an afterthought.

She sighed, a smile on her face as she switched off the television and walked over to the stereo, popping a mix CD she had into the player. Humming to herself, she gazed out of the window. The evening twilight was beginning to fade into blackness, the streetlights sending an eerie glow into the living room. Rose pulled the curtains shut just as the Doctor appeared in the doorway. She raised her eyebrows at the triumphant grin on his face.

"Madame," he said, gesturing grandly. "Dinner is served." He reached out and took her hand, leading her into the kitchen and pulling a seat out for her when they reached the table.

"Oh, Doctor!" she exclaimed, settling her eyes on what lay before her. It all looked so romantic. A candle burned brightly in the centre of the table, its base surrounded by rose petals. Two steaming plates of spaghetti bolognaise sat either side, just the right amount of cheese melting on the top. She sat down, the Doctor grinning widely at her.

"Do you have a bottle of wine anywhere?"

Rose shook her head. "I don't want any more alcohol. I want to be able to remember all of this exactly how it is. There is a bottle of mineral water in the fridge though," she said, smiling sweetly as a gesture for him to go and get it. He complied, fetching the bottle and pouring them both a glass before sitting down opposite her. Rose picked up her fork and spoon, twirling the spaghetti into a coil and taking a mouthful. She savoured it, swallowing slowly. The Doctor, who was watching for her reaction, hadn't even picked up his cutlery.

Rose licked her lips. "Amazing. Best bolognaise I've ever had."

They took their time eating, reliving old adventures and laughing over some of their more comical misfortunes, the Doctor snorting into his water when he recalled a misadventure Rose had had with a race called the Queebles.

"I thought he was trying to kill me!" Rose said indignantly.

"The look on his face when you whacked him! He didn't know what to do with himself!"

"Yeah, well, you should have warned me about their welcoming ceremonies." She cracked a smile, leaning over the table and locking her eyes with the Doctor's. "At least it wasn't as bad as that old woman on Feltzig Prime thinking you wanted to eat her grandchildren. You were terrified when she came running after you waving her stick in the air. It was so funny!"

"Hey! She really hurt me!" he whined.

"Well, maybe you should learn not to be so cheeky."

The Doctor grinned. "You love my cheekiness," he said with a wink.

After the plates had been cleared away, the Doctor produced a bowl of profiteroles for each of them.

"Your really are spoiling me," Rose said. "Not that I'm complaining."

"It's okay. You can make it up to me later," he countered, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"If you're lucky," she replied, biting down on a profiterole and enjoying the cream as it squeezed out of the pastry and mixed with the chocolate.

When they'd finished, the Doctor led Rose back into the living room. She stood and watched whilst he scanned through her CD's, finding one he liked and putting it on. He scrolled through the tracks until he came to the one he wanted and held his hand out for Rose.

"Dance?" he said, holding his hand out to her as an old classic, 'Unforgettable,' started up.

Rose smiled coyly and accepted his hand, placing her free arm around his shoulders as his snaked round her waist. They swayed gently in time to the music, the Doctor burying his face in Rose's hair and inhaling her scent.

"What made you choose this song?" Rose asked.

"It reminded me of you." He bent his head down and kissed her deeply, holding Rose tighter when he felt her knees tremble, loving that he could do that to her.

"You old romantic," she said into his mouth.

"Less of the old, thank you," he said, making her chuckle.

Sometime later, Rose caught herself looking up at the clock on the wall. Her stomach flipped when she saw the time and she tightened her hold on the Doctor.

Sensing something was wrong, he looked down at her. "Rose?"

"It's nothing," she said, shaking her head. "Just hold me."

He guided her over to the sofa, sitting down and pulling her into him, arms wrapped protectively around her.

xxxx

At around 3am, the Doctor and Rose were deep in conversation. After remembering what he'd said to her earlier about the Master, Rose brought it up and asked him about it, anger and sadness etched on her face as he gave her an account of what had happened. A couple of tears escaped down her face as he finished.

"I wish I'd been there for you."

The Doctor wiped the tears from her cheeks. "You're here now. That's all that matters." He cleared his throat. "Tell me about you, anyway. What you've been doing at Torchwood."

She filled him in, and they swapped stories and mucked around with the cameras again until the sun started to swallow up the darkness.

"You never did!" the Doctor exclaimed, laughing disbelievingly as Rose told him about an argument she'd had with the President.

"Someone had to point out what an arse he was being!"

The Doctor chuckled and pressed a kiss to her lips. "I'm so proud of you."

"Really?" she asked, rather modestly.

He nodded. "How could I not be?" He sought out her lips again, sucking and nipping at them hungrily.

"Didn't I have something to make up to you?" she said, her airy voice betrayed by the wicked gleam in her eyes.

He shivered, the look she was giving him completely turning him on.

Rose tore off his open shirt, losing it down the back of the sofa. "Time to settle my debt," she whispered in his ear, making him moan softly.

Smiling, she tracked light kisses down his neck, her fingernails running lightly up and down his chest. She bit at his flesh gently, her teeth scrapping over it, the skin reacting by forming goose-bumps. She brought her head back up to press a quick kiss to his soft lips before trailing her tongue slowly down his body. He moaned again, his muscles contracting slightly as she reached the top of his trousers. She tugged them off along with his boxers, sending them to join his shirt. She gasped when she saw how hard he was and she looked up at him, licking her lips seductively before taking him into her mouth. She sucked and licked and nibbled, the Doctor thrusting himself into her mouth and panting as she scratched her nails along the inside of his thighs. He soon released himself, gasping as the wave of pleasure washed over him. Smirking, Rose pushed herself up his body until she was face to face with him. The Doctor's face was flushed and he grinned at her stupidly.

"And I thought you were so innocent."

"Oh, no. All those thoughts I had of you onboard the TARDIS were far from innocent. Indecent, even." Rose's eyes sparkled with lust and the Doctor grabbed hold of her and flipped her over.

"Your turn," he growled into her ear, and he was soon making Rose buck wildly against him, her fingers pulling at his hair and then pushing his head down into her as he inflicted his ministrations upon her.

"Not as innocent as you look, either," Rose said afterwards as she tried to catch her breath.

He rubbed his nose against hers, smiling. "I never claimed to be."

Ten minutes later the Doctor was making tea. Rose thought she could get used to this. _No, you can't,_ a voice inside her said. She checked the time. It was just after 7am. She plastered a happy look on her face as the Doctor came back into the room with the tea, smiling gratefully as she sipped at it and snuggled into him.

"This is nice," he sighed into her hair, his free hand idly tracing patterns on her arm as a small frown appeared on his face, conflicting emotions evident across his features. Coming to a decision about whatever was troubling him, he set his mug down and gestured for Rose to do the same. Taking her hands, he gazed at her fixedly. "Rose… I can't do this."

She frowned. "Do what?" she said, noticing that his eyes were becoming watery. "What's wrong?"

"I can't leave you," he gasped, his voice low and shaky. "I don't want to. How can I?"

Rose bit her lip. She'd never seen him look so vulnerable. She'd seen him upset – but not like this. Her stomach churned and she pressed her hands to his cheeks, wiping away the tears that had started to fall. Her own eyes welled up and she struggled not to sob.

"You can't," she whispered as she rested her forehead against his. "The universe needs you. Who else is going to save it?"

"I don't care."

"Yes, you do," she said firmly, not believing how brave she was being. "I want you with me more than anything. But it was never meant to be, was it?" she sniffed, tears rolling down her face and dripping onto her lap.

The Doctor tried to talk, his shoulders heaving as he cried, his vision blurred. "I'm so sick of having to move on all the time."

"You don't have to," Rose said, her voice finally breaking. "You just learn to live with it."

He shook his head, his expression wretched. "Never meant to be," he said painfully, chocking back his sobs. "Oh, Rose." He hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go. They shook against each other, the end looming and terrifying them.

"Make love to me again," Rose whispered in his ear. "Don't let me go until you have to."

He looked at her and nodded, and she gently led him upstairs.

xxxx

Three hours later, the Doctor was sitting back on the sofa, dressed, with his camera safely tucked in his jacket pocket. He was holding onto Rose for dear life.

"Okay," he finally mumbled in her ear, and they stood, hands clasped together.

"You can definitely do it from here?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "It's programmed to take me back to where I came from." He wrapped his arms back round her. "I can't believe this is it. I've um, I've left you a letter on the kitchen table. I wrote it last night while you were asleep. I didn't want to forget anything I had to tell you, so if I have, it's all in there."

Rose nodded gratefully and took a deep breath. "Thank you - for everything. I can't tell you how much this has meant to me. And not just these last 24 hours – thank you for everything you gave me from the moment I met you. For showing me the stars and opening my eyes. I love you so much; never forget that, will you?"

"Never." He pulled her mouth to his, the action making him tremble as his emotions got the better of him again. Rose sobbed into his mouth as he kissed her, her whole body shaking.

"I'm scared," she said in a small voice, her face soaked with tears.

"I know, sweetheart. But you'll be fine – I promise. You've got your whole life ahead of you, and it's going to be fantastic." He smiled as Rose let out a small laugh, the words reminding her of a time long ago. Then she became serious again.

"There will never be anyone else. Not ever."

As much as the Doctor hated the thought of Rose being with another man, he didn't want her to be alone. He wanted her to get married and have a family – live the life he couldn't. He told her so and she let out a heart-breaking sob.

"No. I can't. You complete me. When I die I want the last person I was with – the last person to kiss me and make love to me – to be you."

The Doctor took in a sharp breath, his composure crumbling. "You'll always be my last too. I can promise you that. Even if I live for hundreds more years, my hearts will always belong to you."

She smiled sadly at him. "Just make sure you always have a friend with you. I can't bear the thought of you travelling through time and space on your own. Promise me."

"I promise," he whispered, and then smiled. "I'll always have Jack to turn to."

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm glad he found you."

They were silent for a moment, locked in an embrace neither of them wanted to break. The Doctor knew, however, that he could not stay for much longer.

"Rose, I never thanked you for saving me. I am who I am now because of you. And you… you were amazing. You ran by my side – protected me even when your life was in danger. Everywhere we went you were compassionate and stood up for what you believed in. You fought passionately and you cared passionately. And you did it all holding my hand. I'll never stop being proud of you." He swiped at his tears and took her head in his hands. "Live for me, Rose."

She sniffed and nodded, drinking in every last bit of him – his smell, his taste, the softness of his skin, his handsome face.

The Doctor gave her another searing kiss, and then finally had to let go. Rose cried wretchedly, every inch of her trembling.

"I love you, my Doctor." She said it with such passion that the Doctor's breath hitched in his throat.

"I love you too, my Rose. I'll love you way beyond the end of time. I'll love you forever," he said, his voice breaking. He took a step back and, smiling tearfully and holding her gaze, pressed the button on Jack's watch.

He disappeared.

Rose sat down and wept.

xxxx

"Doctor!" Jack cried, jumping up from where he had been sitting on the floor with Martha. "What happened?" he asked when he saw the Doctor's tear-stained face.

The Doctor turned slowly to look at him, a small smile dancing over his lips. "It was everything I ever dared to dream," he said, and walked straight passed him. He paused at the doorway. "Close it up," he told Jack, not looking back.

xxxx

Months later, Rose Tyler stood out on her balcony, eyes gazing towards the heavens. She placed her hands gently on her swollen stomach - and sent a smile up into the sky.

FIN.


End file.
